Survival
by wytchkat
Summary: Set Imediately after book six. Snape and Draco scene. Right now one shot. Spoilers for HBP.


ANTI-LEGIULUS DISCLAIMER: All you recognize belongs to someone else with more talent,money,and more lawyers than I. 

Summery:Set after book 6,so here is your warning SPOILERS! This is my take on how things may go.as of now this is a one-shot,but reviews boost confidence, and feed plot bunnies-and if I do continue a Beta would be vey nice-any volenteers?

Survival

Severus Snape dis-apparated with a pop. He looked quickly around toward the sound of another soft pop to see Draco Malfoy stumble and go to his knees,retching. He would deal with the boy in a moment,first he had to tend his own wounds that blasted winged feather duster had caused,he had not come this far to now die of blood loss. He grimiced as he pulled back the fabric sticking to the bloodied claw marks,they were deep. He cursed Potter and that rabid beast as the wound cleansing spell stung like fire. The flesh knitting spell was cast with a wave of his wand after that, bringing a measure of relief. He gave a sigh-there was nothing to be done about the torn fabric of his sleeve for now.

He focused his eyes on the young wizard,still kneeling on the ground. The boy's next lessons would come with a high price that none should have to pay._ Like killing an old friend?_ his mind whispered. He pushed the thought away there was no time to think on what he had done now,no time to grieve,regret or even be angry. He now had to do what he did best. Shut down all emotions and survive. Surving did not mean you had to be happy,it just ment that you would live. He gave the back of Draco's head a look of sorrowful knowing then made his face blank and approached the boy,stooping in front of him.

" Draco." His voice was harsh and sharp,ment to get the boy's attention. Draco raised his head,and looked at his Head of House. " Kill me." Snape's expresssion never changed,as he questioned him " Now,Why would I do that? Have I not just compleated your task? Did I not just honor a vow I made to your mother? So why,would I go to all of this immense trouble to kill you now?" His voice was soft and deadly. Draco looked at him,searching for some kind of compassion or understanding and found none. He was dead either way,so let it be now-why prolong it?

Draco begain again, " Kill me. why? Because I can't do this. The Dark lord will see mum and me dead since I didn't kill..._him._ Kill me because I can't do this. I can't kill anyone. Kill me because my father will, if nobody else does, when he gets out for buggering things up so badly.And at least if you kill me now-it'll be over quick. I know that HE would make me suffer."

A light dawned in Draco's mind as he spoke the last part, a memory surfacing, The Headmaster lying on the floor,helpless and whispering "Severus...Please." He looked at Professor Snape and took a chance. " You killed him for mercy-won't you do the same for me?"  
Draco was knocked back unexpectedly,and Snape was on his feet,wand drawn and pointed at Draco. His voice was violent ad shakey at at once.

" Do not speak of things you don't know!" He shouted. " He died so that you could live! You have never been more than an ungreatful,spoiled brat! The world will no longer be handed to you on a silver platter! From here on out you will have to fight for evey breathe you take,every day,may be your last. Albus Dumbledore sacrificed himself so that we could get out of there tonight, and by all of Merlins power,if you do not promise me, here and now, that you will do as I say,so that hopefully, we will get out of this mess alive-I will kill you!"

Draco sat there stunned. " What about my mum?" Snape lowered his wand," I should imagine that she has already been taking into hiding." Draco got unsteadily to his feet steeling himself. " "Professor Snape, I don't want to be a Death Eater." Severus gave a sigh. The boy did have lousy timing on decisions. " That Draco,is too bad. All either of us can do is exactly what is asked of us,no matter how distasteful we find it. We will both have the option of a safe havan of sorts,If Dumbledore's final orders go through. That is only assuming,even then,our so called allies, wil trust either of us. We may be on our own. I have done the unthinkable,and you. well,do I need to go into that?" Draco gave a negitive shake of his head and asked, " Then what are we going to do,Professor?" Snape's voice was filled with weariness and a touch of hopelessness that disturbed Draco. " We hope for the best,Draco,and above all else.What ever happens,whoever wins,we try and survive.

A/N: Thats all for the moment.Please Review!


End file.
